I Miss You
by reselusi
Summary: [Yang Sehun sadari, ternyata Luhan tidak disampingnya lagi untuk beberapa musim. Luhan pergi, dan dirinya menangis dalam diam. Sehun merindukan Luhan.] Cup! Sedikit usaha Sehun dihadiahi kecupan ringan di pipi sebelah kirinya./Kekasih?/'I'll always love u.'/ [1shoot/SeLu/HunHan/YAOI] [ff for HunHan Bubble Tea Couple] RnR?


I Miss You

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

[Back Song I MISS YOU, Girl's Day]

.

.

.

Blossom, 2013.

Si lelaki bertubuh tinggi menggeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang si tubuh kecil. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, semburat merah selalu menghiasi pipi lelaki yang lebih kecil dengan deer eyesnya.

"Sehun-ah! Lihat!"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya begitu saja lalu berlari dengan senang melihat air mancur yang muncul di sekitaran sungai Han dengan warna warni lampu yang seolah membuat airnya berwarna.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya yang 25 itu berteriak seperti bocah. Dengan langkah yang tenang Sehun menyusul Luhan yang sedang menggeluarkan ponsel pintarnya lalu mencoba mengabadikan pemandangan indah itu.

"Kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku, ini akibat kau tak mau rajin meminum susu."

Tubuh Luhan yang sudah berlapis jaket tebal karena dinginnya udara malam semakin menghangat kala dada Sehun yang bidang bertabrakan dengan punggungnya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang untuk Luhan, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka iri.

Dengan langkah yang pelan; susah berjalan karena memeluk Luhan, Sehun menerobos beberapa orang yang menghalangi penglihatan kekasih kecilnya.

Beberapa orang disekitar mereka bergeser saat merasa tubuh mereka tertabrak dari belakang, dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sampai dibarisan paling depan. Luhan tersenyum senang, walau Sehun hanya memperhatikan air wajah Luhan dari samping tapi Sehun yakin eyes smile Luhan keluar dan membuat dirinya lebih cantik.

"Terimakasih Sehunnie."

Cup! Sedikit usaha Sehun dihadiahi kecupan ringan di pipi sebelah kirinya.

.

.

.

Blossom, 2014.

Cup! Lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu itu tersenyum manis saat merasakan benda kenyal nan tipis dan halus menyapa pipinya. Matanya terbuka perlahan membiarkan bias-bias cahaya mentari pagi menyapa pupilnya.

Senyuman manis masih terpatri di bibir tipisnya, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Mengelus bantalnya sebentar dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Huft," helaan nafasnya terdengar jelas, Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dan ini untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun terbangun dengan mimpi yang dikecup oleh sang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Sehun menatap lama tv yang ada di kamarnya, di sekitar tv itu ada beberapa bingkai foto yang terpanjang didinding. Senyuman lelaki yang berwarna surai seperti madu membuat dirinya tersenyum sesaat, karena didetik berikutnya matanya menjadi sendu dan hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Sungguh aku merindukanmu Lu, saat aku tertidur aku memimpikanmu. Saat aku terbangun, aku mengingatmu."

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan lagi matanya berhenti suatu objek yang mengingatkannya kepada Luhannya.

Jam digital yang dari awal menjadi milik Sehun, Luhan letakan di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

'Sehunnie selalu terbangun terlambat, jadi aku hadiahi jam ini! Agar Sehunnie bisa terbangun lebih cepat. Dan selalu mengingat banyak waktu yang pernah kita habiskan bersama. Aku mencintaimu!'

"Aku tak bisa menahannya Lu, aku merindukanmu!" setitik air mata dari Sehun turun begitu saja.

.

.

.

Summer, 2013.

Sedaritadi pagi Sehun terus menggerutu pada Luhan yang seenak jidatnya menarik tangannya menuju dapur. Padahal Sehun belum mencuci mukanya bahkan nyawanya saja baru 80% yang sadar.

Berulang kali Sehun menguap memperhatikan Luhan yang dengan cekatan menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue, wajah Luhan terlihat begitu cerah senyuman manis dari wajahnya selalu terpatri.

"Sehunnie, ayo cuci muka bersamaku."

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju wastafel di dapurnya, sebisa mungkin Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun dengan bersih dan hati-hati agar piyama kekasihnya tak basah.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang sedang mengusap lembut kedua pipinya, Sehun mengecup sayang kedua punggung tangan kekasihnya bergantian.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang."

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibir Sehun lalu menarik Sehun kembali kedepan counter di dapur mereka.

Sehun menopang dagu runcingnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di meja, mata tajamnya terus memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan yang mengambil beberapa roti di lemari penyimpanan makanan mereka. Luhan yang mencari sebotol selai coklat kesukaan Sehun. Luhan yang sesekali bersenandung riang dan melempar senyum manisnya untuk Sehun.

"Hari ini bantu aku membuat kue ya?"

Luhan meletakan dua rangkap roti berselai coklat diatas piring berwarna keemasan lalu menyajikannya untuk Sehun.

"Apa yang harus aku bantu? Aku hanya akan mengacaukan eksperimenmu saja sayang."

Luhan mendengus kecewa, bibir mungilnya mengerut lucu tapi itu semua tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya menuangkan susu untuk Sehunnya. Sehun mengunyah dalam diam memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana rusa kecilnya meresa kecewa.

"Oh astaga! Sehun!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menarik Luhannya agar sedikit membungkuk, beruntung gelas susu milik Sehun tidak tumpah mengacaukan counter dapur mereka.

"Aku ingin sandwich goreng dengan isian ice cream vanilla."

"Kita selalu sehati sayang, jangan khawatir."

Sehun bergumam terimakasih lalu mengecup kilat bibir Luhannya.

Pagi yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Summer, 2014.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan piyama bertangan panjang. Rambutnya berantakan, hidungnya memerah bahkan wajah datarnya yang berlapis kulit pucat itu semakin memucat. Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan, langkahnya terasa mengambang, kepalanya terasa begitu pening.

Sehun menarik nafasnya teratur lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat, seolah bebannya bertambah banyak dan memberat. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan saat bayang-bayangnya dengan Luhan yang cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua di dapur mereka.

"Hiks."

Hidungnya tersumbat dan matanya memanas.

Saat musim panas yang lalu Sehun tak pernah sakit, walau ia selalu tidur bertelanjang dada saat tidur. Karena Luhannya selalu rajin memakaikan Sehun piyamanya saat tengah malam yang mulai mendingin karena angin yang berhembus dari balkon kamar dan Sehun yang menyalakan pendingin ruangan; Sehun pemboros.

Dengan tenaga yang terasa begitu lemah, Sehun memanaskan air yang ada di teko untuk membuat susu panas. Matanya yang biasanya tajam kini sendu dan semakin memanas, air matanya menggenang lagi.

Aura Luhan terasa begitu kental di dapur, membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk di dekat kulkas menatap lekat mug untuk membuat susunya 'I'll always love u.'

Sehun menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Bahunya naik turun tergesa-gesa, tangannya terkepal erat, celananya basah, dan Isakan tangisnya yang terdengar begitu jelas dan begitu sakit.

"Kau selalu mencintaiku tapi kau tak selalu di sampingku."

.

.

.

Autumn, 2013.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki yang sebenarnya lebih muda darinya itu, musim gugur sudah hampir habis ini artinya udara semakin mendingin. Walau pipinya merah merona tapi hanya senyuman tipis yang samar yang ketara.

Sehun menggelamkan kepala Luhannya di dadanya, menaruh dagu lancipnya di puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Aku hangat."

Bunyi kecupan yang begitu manis terdengar, dan Luhan terkekeh kecil karena tingkah Sehun yang gemas pada dirinya.

Deringan alarm khas pagi hari menggelegar, membuat Luhan bergeser sejenak dari rengkuhan Sehun dan meraih handphonenya mematikan alarmnya.

"Cepatlah sayang, kau menjauh dariku terlalu lama."

Sehun menarik Luhan kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Dasar lelaki berlebihan, Bahkan Luhan meraih handphonenya kurang dari 30 detik. Gila.

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, seakan Luhan akan pergi jauh darinya lagi sedangkan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu diperlakukan seperti perempuan oleh Sehun. Dan seketika keadaan sekitarnya hanya remang-remang cahaya, karena Sehun menarik selimut mereka sampai kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan mendorong kening Sehun dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Sehun sendiri terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir cherry milik Luhan.

"Yak!"

Sehun berubah posisi menjadi menindihi Luhan, dengan smirk yang tak terlepas dari wajah tegasnya. Tangannya yang panjang mulai mengukung kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan, tak lupa semakin lama jarak antara mereka semakin mengikis dan keadaan Luhan terancam.

"Jangan lagi Oh mesum Sehun!"

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Luhan, dan Luhan tak ada niatan menolak. "Baiklah, kita berfoto saja."

Luhan menekan icon camera di ponselnya lalu mengarahkannya keatas. Dasar mantan ulzzang.

"Gambar yang pertama kita ambil ini akan menjadi icon ID-mu di ponselku! Ayo bergaya sayang!"

.

.

.

Autumn, 2014.

Luhan menatap sendu koper yang semenjak ia pergi tak pernah ia buka, dirinya lebih memilih membeli pakaian baru dan segala perlengkapan baru untuk ia pakai. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat saat tangannya menyentuh ujung kunci kopernya.

Dengan bibir yang ia gigit, tangan kecilnya mulai membuka kopernya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah boneka bambi biru yang sangat lucu. Bola matanya mulai tergenang air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar.

Menyingkir salah satu benda yang berpengaruh, kini matanya menatap tumpukan baju-baju yang lucu. Tentu saja hasil pilihan Sehunnya.

Sehun…? Luhan berulang kali menghapus kasar air matanya yang turun saat mengingat nama Sehun.

Tangisnya semakin terisak melihat baju yang merupakan baju pasangan dengan Sehun.

Kring… Kring…

Air matanya terus turun, apalagi melihat ID caller yang muncul. Dirinya dan Sehun, tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

Luhan tak pernah mengangkat atau menolak panggilan dari Sehun yang satu tahun terakhir selalu mencoba menghubunginya. Dirinya hanya mendiamkannya sampai akhirnya Sehun berhenti sendiri untuk hari itu dan berlanjut di keesokan harinya.

Kring.. Kring..

Lagi. Ponselnya berdering, "Sehun-ah. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Luhan mengambil handphonenya, menatap lama nomor dan icon Sehun di Ponselnya. "Aku bahkan ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu lagi." Luhan mendekap ponselnya, seolah Sehun akan mendengarkan suara hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan meringkuk di sofa sambil terus memeluk ponselnya.

.

.

.

Winter, 2013.

Sehun menyandarkan satu bahunya ditembok. Matanya menatap Luhan, dan bibirnya membuat curve melengkung keatas. Dirinya beratus kali lebih tampan dan seperti anak kecil.

Mereka memakai sepasang piayama merah maroon, bedanya punya Luhan ada boneka rusa kecil yang menempel didadanya. Sehun menggelengkan kecil kepalanya kalau ingat, bagaimana Luhan merenggek minta dibelikan pasangan piayama untuk laki-laki dan perempuan ini.

Kepala Luhan bergerak kecil kekanan dan kekiri dan mulutnya bersenandung kecil menandakan betapa senangnya ia hari ini.

"Kau mengejutkanku!"

Luhan memukul pelan tangan Sehun yang memeluknya erat dari belakang, Sehun membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak memakai jaket ataupun sweater. Rusa nakal hm?" Sehun menegur Luhan, dan mencium gemas pipi Luhannya karena tidak memakai jaket untuk penghangat tubuh didinginnya musim dingin.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, kalau ada kau yang selalu menghangatkanku."

Sehun menumpukan dagu runcingnya di bahu sempit Luhan, keduanya bernafas beraturan dan memandang kelap kelip lampu kota yang begitu indah. Lagi, Luhan bersenandung kecil membuat keduanya mengayunkan pelan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri.

"Wah~~ salju pertama turun hari ini?"

Wajah Luhan semakin berbinar melihat butiran-butiran kecil putih bersih turun dari gelapnya langit. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mengadahkan salju yang turun, ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Senyuman manis yang melelehkan hati Sehun terlukis indah di wajah cantiknya, matanya mulai berair, dan bulir-bulir liquid itu membasahi pipinya yang gembul merona.

"Kau melamarku?"

"Ya. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sedikit berjinjit. Sambil memeluk Sehun, Luhan menatap cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Terimakasih, cincinya sangat indah."

"Kau lebih indah dari apapun."

.

.

.

Winter, January 2015.

Sehun mengenakan mantel biru dongker gelap kehitaman panjang yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya, kakinya tertutupi celana berwarna hitam pekat, dan Sehun memakai sepatu boot khusus musim dingin.

Tak lupa leher sampai mulutnya tertutupi syal berwarna merah, hasil rajutan Luhan.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat mengingat Luhan, seseorang yang begitu ia cintai, seseorang yang amat sangat ia inginkan disampingnya, menghabiskan waktu selama dan sebisa yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun berjalan sendirian ditengah ramainya pejalan kaki di trotoar, hari mulai gelap dan itu tandanya malam akan segera menyapa. Sehun merapatkan mantelnya, karena merasa dinginya suhu mulai meningkat.

Lampu-lampu kecil yang diikat dipepohonan mulai menyala, ikut meramaikan betapa indahnya pohon yang terselimuti salju.

Sehun mendesah sedih saat ingat, kalau di tahun yang lalu dirinya tidak bisa melihat salju pertama seperti tahun sebelumnya saat dirinya bersama Luhan. Sehun menyayangkan kenapa dirinya harus koma beberapa hari, padahal dirinya hanya kecelakaan kecil.

Memang kepalanya sempat diberi perban, tapi sungguh itu hanya luka kecil. Dan dokter bilang, otak Sehun terlalu lelah karena diporsir untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ya. Sehun selalu memikirkan Luhannya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, dan menatap lurus seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh didepannya; menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menggeleng, meyakinkan kalau dirinya hanya halusinasi. "Aku sungguh paham kalau kau lelah, maafkan aku."

Sehun kembali melangkah, menuju si pemuda kecil yang makin tersenyum lebar saat Sehun mendekat. Sehun terus melangkah melewati pemuda itu, "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Luhan mengaitkan erat satu tangannya di lengan Sehun.

Detik berikutnya mereka terlarut dalam keheningan, kaki mungil Luhan sebisa mungkin menyamai langkah besar-besar milik Sehun.

Mereka berhenti ditengah taman, Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkar di lengannya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tenang, dirinya sudah mempersiapkan mental kalau memang Sehun menolak kedatangannya.

Dan mungkin ini saat yang Luhan maksud?

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu, semauku. Beberapa waktu yang lalu—,"

Sehun terus menatap Luhan dalam, Luhan menarik nafasnya tenang lalu menghembuskannya, "Aku terserang penyakit yang cukup parah."

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"…,"

"Kau sudah terlalu baik untukku."

"…,"

"D-dan aku tahu perasaanmu, hiks.. mungkin ini saatnya."

Luhan merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang Sehun berikan dulu saat salju pertama turun. Air matanya berlomba keluar tak tertahankan.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan memberikan cincin yang mengikat mereka. Sehun hanya diam menatap benda kecil yang berada di telapak tangannya.

Tangis Luhan semakin pecah saat Sehun melemparkan jauh cincin yang baru saja ia kembalikan. Luhan tidak tahu hatinya akan hancur berapa keping, dan Luhan hanya ingin dirinya cepat menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

Luhan akan mencatat dalam hidupnya, malam hari tanggal dua belas januari, di tengah salju yang turun. Hati dan kisah cintanya berakhir.

Berakhir dan berubah menjadi awal yang baru, karena Sehun dengan tenangnya berlutut dihadapan Luhan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah.

Sehun membuka kotak itu dan membuat Luhan makin terisak, karena cincin yang Sehun hadapkan didepannya begitu indah.

"Dengan cincin yang lama, kau masih bisa melarikan diri dariku. Meninggalkanku yang hampir mati karena mencarimu, memikirkanmu. Meninggalkanku dengan alasan kau tak mau merepotkanku, karena kau sakit.—"

Sehun menyimpan lagi kotak merah itu didalam sakunya, membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"—mulai sekarang, aku tak akan membiarkan itu semua terulang. Dengan cincin yang baru, kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku dengan alasan apapun. Dan aku akan selalu merawatmu apapun yang terjadi kelak."

Luhan menghapus air matanya, dirinya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Besok kita akan melakukan pemberkatan. Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Sehun mengecup lembut punggung tangan istrinya. Luhan langsung membantu Sehun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"Kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi malam ini, karena aku akan memenjarakan tubuhmu dengan pelukanku yang erat."

"Aku sangat mencintai Sehun."

"Aku lebih amat sangat mencintaimu," Sehun menangkupkan pipi Luhan, dan mencium bibir Luhan yang dingin penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Aku double update nih, tapi yang ini yaoi. Aku gatau apa yang aku tulis ini, yang jelas ini ff dari tiga minggu yang lalu yang belum kelar, dan ini bukan rated M ((claps)) akhirnya bisa juga buat rated T :'D. Maaf untuk typo(s), alur yang kecepatan, penggunaan bahasa yang membingungkan.

Aku aja double update, masa kamu enggak double review(?)

Good night!


End file.
